


Fifty shades of love

by yohskar



Category: Fifty Shades (Movies) RPF, Fifty Shades of Grey (2015), Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hot, Love, Pain, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohskar/pseuds/yohskar
Summary: Everything started like a normal day, hot sex on the kitchen island, then breakfast, sex in the shower and then job and meetings, just an ordinary day, so how could life take such a rash turn of events? Will Ana be able to hold out or will her world and love for Christian crumble to pieces faster than a pile of dust?WARNING: This book is inspired to be in-between fifty shades darker and fifty shades freed.





	1. Future Mrs. Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!  
> This is my first fanfiction on this page ever, so please go easy on me ;*

"Ana, are you leaving already?" Hannah asks as she notices the way Ana smile at the smartphone in her hand before gathering her jacket and bag from the hanger next to the desk she had been at for the previous hours. 

At the mention of her name, Ana lifts her head to lock gaze with her colleague and friend. With a smile, she answers "yes" as she loosely hangs the jacket over her shoulders, not bothering to put it on correctly. She had just received a text message from Christian, pretty much demanding that they would go on dinner as he had written "Miss Steele, no matter how much I lust for your body, my body lust for food even more at the moment. meet me at the usual place". 

Before Ana even had the chance to set foot outside the office her phone vibrated again. She took out the little device and unlocked the screen, once again she had gotten a text from Christian.

"I almost forgot. Before you head out, go to the ladies room and check the small pocket in your bag. put it in" 

with a small smile, she quickly typed a short reply "looks like the morning's activities wasn't enough for any of us, Mr. Grey"

Ana didn't have to read twice, she knew immediately what he had had in mind, something extremely risky, something extremely sexy... Trying to suppress the blush that soon painted her cheeks, she turned on her heal to head towards the ladies room. She would probably never admit it to anyone, but for some reason, she felt a thrill rush through her body as she thought of the surprise her fiance so secretly had hidden in her bag, just the mare knowledge where enough to turn her on. 

locking the stall door, Ana immediately fumbled through her bag, very curious about the mysterious item.  and there it was, a small vibrator in the shape of a small banana. A perfect instrument to play with her insides... 

XXXX

"Hi" she greeted as she walked up to him. As usual, he looked handsome, that perfectly sculpted body, that sexy smirk and the extremely hot wrinkles on his forehead...

After kissing her, he opened the door to the restaurant and led her to their reserved table.

They ordered and the food was delicious like usual. The conversation floated on nicely and soon they were close to finishing their desserts. Taking a bite of the pastry she had ordered, she locked gaze with Christian. He didn't say anything, still, the glint in his eyes was enough to tell her that he had something in mind. swallowing the sweetness in her mouth she cleared her throat to ask. Did he have another surprise, or maybe a gift?

"Wha-Ah" she quickly put her hand over her mouth to suppress the moan that threatened to escape her lips. It felt so good... she had totally forgotten about the vibrator she had so excitedly slid up her entrance, could it be that Christian had a remote to it?

throwing a hungry look at the man, seated opposite of her, she was met with a lustful smirk as he said "Is something wrong, Miss Steele?" 

He teased her, she knew he did, but for some reason, this turned her on even more "Ngh... No  Mr. Grey~h" Her replay came out breathy and she struggled to not let the sexual intercourse be too obvious for the rest of the costumer's. 

The sadistic smirk on his lips only grew as he noticed how hard it was for his fiance to keep the moans in. He couldn't help but push her further over the edge... closer to the... orgasm...

"Are you sure? you don't look too well" 

"Ah Ghooosh" she practically screamed as she felt his fingers sneaking up between her legs, was this for real? this entire sensation felt like a dream and god did it make her horny. His fingers now playing with her clitoris and she could feel her climax getting closer and closer by every second. She had a hard time to sit still in her seat by now, she did her best to not grind down on Christians fingers "Oh mhy ghodh, I'm so closeh~"

It felt like she would explode, it just felt so good and she didn't know what do except feeling like she was going crazy "Mmh, just a little bit mo-h-re" She breathed out as she felt herself only being seconds away from climaxing. 

"Ah, Ye- Yes Christian, I'm so clo-"

"Christian Grey, Is that you"

And just within one second the feeling of euphoria completely disappeared, all the excitement, all the action, all of a sudden was gone. Everything had been interrupted by some greedy women, who probably wanted Christian's autograph or something silly like that... But what she hadn't expected was Christians reaction. As soon as he had heard the voice he har quickly pulled his hand back and the look on his face told her that he knew very well who this interrupter was. 

"Annabelle" He said as he stood up to meet her halfway. 

the way he looks at her was something completely unfamiliar, Ana had never seen that passionate look in his eyes before, so why did he show it now... while looking at another woman.

Forcing herself to look at the stranger Ana could finally take in her appearance. She was tall, brown hair, pretty much like her own hair color, light blue eyes and perfect skin... She was beautiful...

"Christian, I didn't think I'd ever meet you again" She said, voice soft and tone low, probably trying to sound sexy.

"yeah... Erm you look good" 

Ana watched the interaction and for some reason, she found that sentence very worrying, his voice had sounded genuine and not just something he would say to be polite.

"thanks, you too" the women now known as Annabelle blushed. 

Just why did this feel like something deeper than just an accidental meeting?

"And who is this? it looks like I might have interrupted something" she said now turning her attention to Ana with a sweet smile plastered on her face. A smile so sweet that it oozed fakeness.

"Oh, that's Ana. You didn't interrupt anythi-"

"Actually, you were and you may call me future Mrs. Grey as we are going to get married soon" Yes Ana was annoyed, she couldn't believe that Christian had almost said that they hadn't been interrupted, as if what they had been doing was nothing to him and the fact that he hadn't even introduced her as his fiance was really hurting.

"Is that so. Well, Congrats, both of you" that smile still on her red painted lips "you really got yourself a lively one Christian. Well, I have to go back to my table, I'm here on business. Do you still have my number?"

"yes" at this Ana all of a sudden had a hard time to breathe, could it possibly be that they had a past together? and in that case, why did Christian still have her number?

"Then leave me a call sometime" she said turning on her heal, but before walking off she once again turned her attention to Ana "And nice to meet you, future Mrs. Grey" And with that, she was gone. Gone, just like the happiness Ana had felt just minutes ago.


	2. leave me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you'll find the notes at the end of the chapter!

Ana slammed the door behind her as she entered their bedroom. She was furious and wanted nothing more than lock herself in and avoid Christian at any cost.

She threw herself onto the bed, more than ready to let all of her pent up emotions break out. She buried her head against the pillows as she let out a frustrated growl. She couldn't believe that Christian had introduced her as just Ana! Why had he decided to leave out the fact that she was his fiancé? Wasn't that just weird? Not to mention that he had practically eye raped that bitch. Yes, you heard right. Bitch. That was what that Annabelle was, a fucking bitch.  
Just who does she think she is? She had been flirting, that was for sure, not to mention that she looked like a cheap skank who wanted to use Christian as some kind of sugar daddy!

Ana would bet that Annabelle wouldn't even be able to satisfy Christian in bed. She probably wouldn't even know that Christian hated it when someone tries to ride him. HAH! that woman wouldn't stand a chance... Right?

Ana took a deep breath, she knew that she was practically exaggerating, there was just no way that Christian would ever look in anyone else's direction than hers. After all, they were engaged, if he hadn't loved her more than any other women he wouldn't have proposed. She sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She was now ready to go out and face Christian, the man who loved her more than anything in the world. They probably were in need of a small talk to clean the air.

Before leaving the room she decided to surprise he fiancee. She undressed completely before walking over to the drawer close to the bed. In there she had hidden a latex bathing suit that had out craved holes were the suite was supposed to cover the nipples. She looked at her self in the mirror and felt rather pleased with what she saw. The latex suit hugged her body perfectly, not to mention that her nipples sticking out through the small holes looked just A-mazing. She would have to call her mother to thank her for the suite later, Christian would probably love it!

She left the bedroom and decided that she should probably start her hunt in his office. And she was right. through the glass of the door, she could see him sitting at his desk with his cell pressed to his ear. He looked like he was talking about something serious as his expression looked rather stern. Perfect. She knew that she could easily wipe that expression off his face as soon as he would lay eyes on her.

He stood up from the desk and turned his back against her, this was the perfect opportunity to sneak up on him.

As quietly as he could manage she slid the door open and sneaked in. 

As soon as she looked at his big clean desk, she immediately knew how to seduce him.

With Christian now facing the windows, she had the perfect opportunity to crawl up on his desk with her legs widely spread over the edge. She started to play with her nipples as she wanted him to be met with something extremely sexy when he turned around. She had to force herself to keep back the moans that threatened to escape her, she did not want to spoil the surprise. 

"Yes, I want you to fallow her and gather every possible information on her" Christian spoke into the phone. The response he received didn't seem very pleasant though as Christian practically yelled at the one on the receiving end. "YOU WORK FOR ME AND WILL DO AS I TELL YOU TO UNLESS YOU WANT MY OTHER PEOPLE TO TAKE CARE OF YOU! THIS IS WHAT YOU WILL DO, YOU WILL FALLOW HER AND REPORT TO ME EVERYTHING THAT SHE DOES, EVEN IF ITS JUST ABOUT A TOILETVISIT. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!" then he ended the call and let out a frustrated sigh.

Ana looked at his back, just who had he been talking about? who could possibly be so important that he was prepared to go through such length? wasn't that just a little bit weird? No, she would not doubt Christian. Christian loves her and he would never disappoint her ever again, she was sure of it, after all, that was what he had promised.

When he finally turned around she could immediately see how that irritated frown changed into a lustful smirk.

"Oh miss steel, I see that you're being naughty"

"Mr. Grey, how about punishing me for my naughty behavior?"

"Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?"

"We won't know unless you try me".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it for this time! I know that its a bit short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer, plus include a sex scene. See ya next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please tell me what you think in the comments below <3


End file.
